Sarada
by Juvia Agreste
Summary: A Sasuke le molestaba, pero tenían razón. Sarada no se iba a hacer sola.


**Okey... Ni siquiera sè como saliò esto... solo... apareciò. asi que lo hice para mi disfrute, porque Sasuke serà un idiota, pero de niño era un encanto...**

ªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªª

Estaba de muy mal humor, su hermano volvió a dejarlo plantado por una misión.

"Que molesto". Pensó, mientras pateaba una piedra que estaba en su camino.

Frente a él corrieron tres niñas que estaban riendo, cuando lo vieron se detuvieron, miraron hacia el bosque y rieron más fuerte.

Pero lo entendía, se dijo mientras metía sus manos en los bolsillos, ignorando a las niñas, ser un Uchiha no era fácil, tienes que demostrar que eres mejor que los demás, porque eso esperaban de ti, después de todo vienes de un clan de genios.

Si. Sasuke estaba de muy mal humor, volvió a patear otra piedra, y esta vez escuchó a alguien llorar.

Se detuvo abruptamente, sacó sus manos y agudizó su oído.

Cuando alzó la mirada observó como las niñas miraban entre los arboles con algo de miedo y enseguida lo miraban.

Finalmente identificó la fuente.

Volviendo a ignorar a las chicas, se acercó lentamente, sacó un kunai y puso rostro de valentía; no tenía miedo, era un Uchiha, aunque tenía 4 años, aunque no era mejor que su hermano, aunque aún no aprendía el justu de fuego, era fuerte, era un Uchiha... era un Uchiha…

Estaba a solos unos pasos cuando apareció una melena rosada ocultando un rostro. El cabello estaba todo enmarañado y sucio, parecía que había sido víctima de una pelea. La dueña del cabello estaba sentada detrás de un árbol, hecha bolita.

Sasuke se relajó, era una niña, nada que no podría tratar. Guardó su kunai y se puso a lado de la pelirosa.

Mirándola de cerca el cabello era de color rosa brillante y claro, vestía con una camisa azul y un pantalón crema.

Incluso le llegó un aroma que nunca había olido antes, era una mezcla de jazmines y flores de sakura. Sin detenerse a pensarlo, aspiró el aroma y cerró los ojos, de inmediato pensó en un campo despejado con un gran árbol de sakura floreciendo a la mitad de todo el lugar. Y al lado del árbol había alguien que lo estaba esperando con la mano extendida y una hermosa sonrisa.

Un gemido lo sacó de su ensimismamiento. Abrió los ojos y sacudió su cabeza para borrar esa imagen de su cabeza. Volvió su mirada a la niña.

Se agachó a la altura de la niña y le puso la mano en el hombro.

-Oye… oye… ¿Estas bien?

La niña se sobresaltó al sentir su mano. Sin embargo no levantó la mirada.

-¿Vienes a burlarte de mí y a pegarme como los demás?-le preguntó la pequeña sin despegar la mirada del suelo.

La voz de la niña era suave, como si estuviera a punto de cantar.

Pero eso a Sasuke no le interesó, en cambio le molestó. ¿Por qué no lo miraba a la cara?

-¿Por qué tendría la necesidad de hacer eso? Mira, si no quieres mi ayuda me puedo ir, no es como si me muriera por ayudarte.-dijo parándose.

-Entonces…gracias por tu ayuda, pero no la necesito.

-¿En serio? ¿Entonces por qué no te defiendes?

-Hum…

Sasuke ya estaba harto.

-Mírame a la cara cuando te hablo, es de mala educación no hacerlo.

Vio que la chica volvió a encogerse en su lugar. El humor de por si molesto de Sasuke incremento.

La tomó del codo y la alzó con brusquedad obligándola a mirarlo a la cara.

-¡Levanta la cara!-le gruñó sujetando sus muñecas.

La chica lo hizo y Sasuke soltó sus muñecas.

-Gracias por tratar de ayudarme.

-¿Ves? No era tan difícil.

El chico chasqueó la lengua y se dio media vuelta.

Pero se detuvo al escuchar la voz de la niña.

-Espera…

Se dio la vuelta y descubrió con fastidio que la chica volvía a ver hacia el suelo.

-¿Me…me puedes decir tu nombre?

Sasuke dudó.

-Sasuke.

-Yo soy Sa…

-Deberías dejar de ocultar tu rostro. Eres más agradable sin todo el cabello tapándote el rostro.

La chica parpadeo y luego se rio. Sasuke sintió algo moverse en su interior. Abrió la boca pero un grito lo interrumpió.

-¡Sasuke!

La voz de un hombre sonó por todo el bosque, lo que hizo que la pelirosa se sobresaltara.

-¡A…Adiós!

Y se echó a correr. Sasuke se quedó parado en el bosque asimilando lo sucedido.

"¿En dónde habré visto ese emblema?"

Finalmente se dio la vuelta y avanzó hacia la voz.

Sasuke salió del bosque y vio su hermano parado en medio de la calle.

-Ahí estas, te he estado buscando toda la… ¿Porque tienes la cara roja?

-Nii-san, creo que estoy enfermo.

-¿Enfermo?

-Tengo la cara roja y se me revolvió en estómago.

Su hermano se le quedó viendo y luego sonrió.

-¿Es por esa niña que acaba de salir corriendo del bosque, donde tú estabas, donde te tardaste en salir?

-¡Nii-san!

Itachi empezó a reír, y se fueron caminando a casa. Pero aunque Sasuke se encontraba con su hermano sujetado de la mano, no pudo olvidar eso ojos de color verde y su piel de un blanco níveo, antes roja por la vergüenza.

Cuando estuvieron en casa, su madre salió para recibirlos.

-Me estaba preocupando, no llegaban-Mikoto se detuvo en la entrada y miró con preocupación a su hijo menor.- Sasuke, cielo, ¿estás bien? Tienes la cara roja, ¿te estarás enfermando?

-Mamá, es que nuestro pequeño está creciendo…-sonrió burlonamente a Sasuke, que le frunció el ceño.

-Mamá-le preguntó el menor-. ¿Conoces algún clan que tenga un círculo blanco en tela roja?

-¿Eh? Pues solo puedo pensar en el Clan Haruno…

-¿Y sus habilidades?

-La principal habilidad de ese clan es la capacidad de controlar el chakra a la perfección sin mucho esfuerzo.- explicó su madre-. Claro que al no tener un kekkei genkai específico como nuestro sharingan y no heredar jutsus especiales del clan, como el gokakyu no jutsu o el kagemane no jutsu no es un clan fuerte. Una característica es que casi todos los del clan tienen cabellos claros así como sus ojos.

-¿Por ejemplo, cabello rosado y ojos verdes?

Mikoto lo miró. Sasuke le devolvió la mirada. Finalmente su madre desvió la mirada.

-Supongo que sí. Entren, la cena esta lista.

Cuando la cena terminó y Sasuke entró a su habitación, se recostó en su cama y observó el techo.

Volvía a estar de mal humor. No podía quitarse de la cabeza a esa niña. Cerraba los ojos y aparecía en su mente la niña llorando y diciéndole gracias.

Se tapó el rostro con la almohada, la volvía a tener roja, esa niña talvez tenía fiebre.

ªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªª

Se encontraba en una habitación de piedra. No había nadie a su alrededor. Estaba completamente solo. Podía escuchar voces salir de las paredes y vio con horror que la habitación se oscurecía.

-Eres un monstruo…

-¡Ninja renegado!

-Su clan fue erradicado…

La oscuridad lo rodeaba, no veía nada. De pronto, escucho voces, estas eran diferentes a las que oia con anterioridad.

-¡Sasuke-kun!

-¡Hey, teme, prepárate para perder!

-Sasuke, tenemos entrenamiento…

-¡Sasuke-kun, ven a ver a Sarada, está caminando!

El ruido de las risas despertó a Sasuke. Se encontraba hecho un lio en las sabanas. No recordaba que había soñado, pero supo que era feliz. Lagrimas caían de sus mejillas. Aunque no sabía por qué.

Volvió a escuchar las risas. No estaba acostumbrado a escuchar eso en su casa, así que curioso bajó en pijama a la sala.

En ella encontró a su madre con una mujer que tenía un semblante serio, su cabello era corto y rubio, con un largo flequillo que le cubría la frente. Sus ojos eran verdes (lo que hizo que se le acelerara en corazón) con unas pequeñas rayas debajo de ellos. Portaba un vestido qipao blanco con tres diseños circulares rojos en la parte inferior tanto frontal como posterior.

Sasuke empalideció, reconocería ese símbolo en donde sea.

Bajo el vestido, la mujer usaba unos pantalones rosas con unas sandalias cafés.

Su madre le sonrió cálidamente.

-Sasuke, quiero que conozcas a Mebuki Haruno. Es una amiga mía.

"Haruno" pensó con miedo Sasuke. "El clan Haruno"

Sasuke buscó a su padre con la mirada y cuando lo encontró estaba sentado en la mesa mirando hacia el frente, su mirada denotaba que no pensaba salvarlo.

Sasuke sintió la mano de su madre en el hombro. Así como su sentencia de muerte

-Ven a saludar, Sasuke.

Arrastrando los pies, Sasuke se sentó en el sillón a lado de su madre.

-Mebuki me estaba contando que está preocupada por su hija. Parece que es atacada por otras niñas.

"No me interesa" pensó Sasuke. "Quiero estar con Nii-san. Podría mejorar mis habilidades"

En ese momento se escuchó un ruido procedente del jardín, lo que hizo que Sasuke saltara de su lugar.

-¿Qué fue eso?

-Tal vez fue Sakura, siempre es tan inquieta…

Sasuke fue corriendo al jardín abrió la puerta de golpe y sintió que le faltaba el aire.

Una niña peliroja de ojos verdes estaba cargando una pelota que dejó caer ante el estruendo del pelinegro.

-Ah... Hum… H-Hola.

Sasuke no respondió, sentía que todo le daba vueltas.

-¡Que buen tiempo!-gritó, lo que causó que la niña saltara de su lugar y tropezara.

Sasuke se sintió tonto en ese momento. El tiempo…hablaba del tiempo.

Pero antes de que se ocurriera hacer o decir algo más. La risa de la niña lo sorprendió.

-Me caí…-decía entre risas-. Por nada…

Sasuke no sabía qué hacer, así que se quedó parado viendo a la niña reír.

-Deberías ayudarla a pararla.

El menor miró hacia atrás y vio a su hermano sonriéndole en la puerta.

Decidiendo hacerle caso, se acercó a la niña y le extendió la mano.

-¿Estas bien?

La niña sujetó su mano y le sonrió abiertamente

-Gracias de nuevo. Hay que dejar de encontrarnos así…-pero la niña volvió a caer debido a que Sasuke la había soltado.

-Ahh… lo siento.

Sasuke escuchó la risa de su hermano y de su madre y sus ojeras enrojecieron.

-Descuida… no pasa nada…

-Oye… no quiero ser maleducado pero… ¿Qué haces aquí?-Sasuke quería corroborar que esto no era producto de su imaginación.

-¿Eh? pues, mama di-dijo que una…una amiga la había invitado a su casa, y le dijo que po-podía traerme… que- que tenía un hijo de-de mi edad.

-Ahh.- Sasuke ya hablaría con su madre-. Oye… ¿quieres algo de beber?

No sabía porque estaba tan nervioso, le sudaban las manos y la cara la sentía roja.

-No, gracias…

-¡Sakura, nos vamos, tu padre llegó a casa!-las dos madres salieron al jardín y les sonrieron a los dos niños.

-Ahh-dijo la pequeña-voy.

Sasuke captó la mirada de su madre y vio en su mirada el sueño de tener nietos. Y curiosamente no le molesto la idea.

Las madres se fueron y Sasuke volvió a quedar solo con la pelirosa.

-Oye… ¿Te puedo preguntar algo?

-Cla-claro.

-¿Te puedo llamar Sakura?

El rostro de Sakura se volvió color rojo. Que hizo que Sasuke le recordaba a tomates.

-Cl-cl-cl-cl-claro.

-Entonces, adiós Sakura.

-A-Adiós, Sasuke-kun.

Cuando Sakura se fue, su madre le pregunto.

-Sakura es linda, ¿no?

-Si…

-Así que si era ella.

-Mamá… te agradezco.

-¿Por qué?

-Trajiste a casa a tu futura nuera…

-¿En serio? ¿Y cuantos tendré?

-Tal vez 1 o dos.

-Que pocos… dame unos 3…

-¿Ella aguantará?

-Es una mujer fuerte… si termina contigo soportara cualquier cosa…

-Eres aterradora cuando te lo propones, cariño-. Su padre apareció detrás de su madre y le sonrió a Sasuke-. Es linda…

-¿Tú también, papa?

-Bueno, es que no eres nada sutil, hermanito…-Itachi salió de quien sabe dónde y también le sonreía a Sasuke.

-¡Nii-san!

Sasuke se enfadó con todos, pero tenían razón. Sarada no se iba a hacer sola.


End file.
